Through the years, great strides have been made with regards to saving lives of individuals during a medical emergency. Basic Life Support (BLS) and Advanced Cardiovascular Life Support (ACLS) systems have been developed and taught to those in the medical community to provide immediate help in the event of a life threatening medical emergency by using a specific sequence of steps (algorithms) to aid the patient. Sometimes, although trained, medical professionals of all levels may have trouble remembering a particular algorithm or a sequence for the algorithms when the situation becomes intense. The present invention features a life support algorithm display system for providing convenient access to basic life support or advanced life support algorithms for a user during an emergency.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.